


Seek

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-22
Updated: 2007-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: She always sought him out





	Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: A short drabble depicting Bill and Hermione during the full moon. A follow up drabble is coming soon ;]  


* * *

 

Movements were slow; such a contrast to her breathing. He was not looking at her, but made up for it with his touches. 

 

"Squirm for me, pet," He whispered in her ear, stubble grazing her neck, eliciting both a shiver and a moan from her body. Her fingers curled against the wall as he pushed against her even harder, her breath hitched, her head turned to press her cheek against the wall. 

 

More; slow movements. Slow breath after slow breath passed through her lips as she fought to control herself; as she fought for her mind and body. 

 

"You're mine," He muttered, his hands coming to a halt. For a moment, she thought the night was over. That the full moon was gone. 

 

He growled, and she whimpered, thighs clenching together as his hands inched down her legs in a slow, torturous fashion. His hands stopped, then slipped back upward underneath her skirt; another growl, another whimper and a moan saw that he had reached his target. She had given in. 

 

Why did she always seek him out. 


End file.
